User talk:DaughterOfTheLostOne
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:Captain Midnight Rose page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 17:23, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Aurore Hi dear! Thank you for asking. Well, let's just say after the first attack, Kyli told her about Camp. But Aurore denied for she wanted to stay still. Kyli kept persuading, but Aurore didn't budge. (Just insert a reson why :D) Then after 3 years of persuading (w/c makes her 15), she finally agreed. SO they started their trek and arrived after 1 and 1/2 years, which makes her 16. :) Oh, amd don't forget that every year, she'll have a monster attack, basically 4 or more. Just have those attacks generalized, for the first one is the important. And make her life pretty realistic on Earth (ho ho ho) Just ask if you still have questions, k? Mhmm Yep. A complete page and a word bubble is all for the basic start. The next thing you need to do is have a . . . . roleplay! Y'know, to liven up your character :) Oh, and about the word bubble, do you need help with it? Hiya :P Hello, I'm Reese. I have been a little inactive lately, so we haven't met yet, but I want to welcome you, and roleplay if you'd like. I'm quite bored I do admit :3 Great Sorry about the long wait, I needed to fix a bug in the wifi. Where should we roleplay? Who will post first? (the details are the boring part :P) Oh That's fine. Maybe you can just set up the rp in the forum and put in your wb, and I can come after you, put in mine, and start. I'm dreadful myself with coming up for names for a rp. Uploading and Roleplaying hello there, i was wondering if you could do me a favor. now my favor to you is that; could you upload my upload any of my photos, because it seems that the link or the way im uploading isnt helping! image location: http://www.s-models.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/08_marin_smodels1.jpg, i would like it on the first placeholder on abrandon and on abrandon's word bubble replacing his old model. or if you dont want to do all that, you can just upload to images and i could get it from there! oh and one last question; would you like to roleplay? Jackerwocky (talk) 23:24, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Redirect well i would be delighted to start but you have to be the one to setup, deal? and ok i understand; its hard for me to but thats ok if you found some more help. thank you! Jackerwocky (talk) 00:37, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay! Hey! I guess we're both kinda new to this place, but you seem cool. Do you want to RP sometime? Moonfiisher (talk) 05:49, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Probably on the forums, it's easier ^^. You'll be using Aurore? --Moonfiisher 00:28, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Re I see. But you still haven't answered my third point. About the ticket, yes it may bought online, but in the airport itself, guards will always regard them having no adult with them. Even though they'd be flying within the US, just an adult with them to accompany them to the plane only is fine. Her dad seems nice enough to consider, right? And yes, it will be better if these points to your claim. congratz hi your claim! congratz! ....now ... i give you cake *passes half a cake*.... i got hungry... sorry >.< congratz either way :) umm ummm *looks around and whistle* P.S: I noticed a problem with your sig do you want me to fix it? done changed the colour a bit to make it look nice if you dont like it you can tell me and I;'ll change it accordingly whyyy why I didnt know we have a little cookie monster within our midst... should have prepared myself also glad you like it :) ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh oh oh did you know he made an apperance in hercules... wait no I mean hunkcules if you get my reference >.< also I did nothing but change the colour you should thank the original maker of that sig >.< welllllll well if he's good enough for "hunkules" he's good enough for us *winks* also good to know your not in love cause I can bend both ways and I think you look pretty today *winks some more* ....ok thats like the worst line I've said >.< but hey what ever floats your boat also glad to know :) ........ ....... *slowly clap hands* oh god thats good... didn't know cookie monster is a harry potter fan ... a slytherin huh? welll cookies monster just know I'll use my ravenclaw to get my way into your heart *winks* Still dont take any of this to heart I just like to tease .. id you dont believe me look at the definition of teasing... trust me you'll see my name in there :P gods... ...are you sure your on the right wiki to make these type of jokes? Not to say they're bad like dad joke bad but seriously I'm starting to wonder if your lost :P funny thing about crushes... I had this one boy that had the hugest crush on me for like 5 years... and when I say huge I mean the whole entire school knows about it.. like EVERY SINGLE ONE but me... ...i found out on the last month of school ... which was funny cause like everyone shipped me with him... >.< P.S: going off so if I dont reply you know why ok? Aurore Parthenopaues Hey! So I just wanted to ask what model you were using for your character, Aurore Parthenopaues mainly because I don't to list her as an unknown model category (I'm assuming all the pictures you're using on that page are pictures of one specific person) so please get back to me quickly and thank you ^^. ehhh What you mean nobody is ever there? Also this shows he's not as moony as the others having such Progs feelings about harry potter (yeah its bad I made it on the spot sorry >.<) No its not beautiful its a drama like tv show drama that I still would laugh about cause its like a drama ummm ...*raise hand* I am a working college student who have zero time for anything >.< I'm lucky to be here also dont die from the bad joke ... still if you die I'll send you some lilies for doe :p O.O oh wow your in college? what major are you doing? still being here so long I would often assume people are younger than me cause I RARELY meet those who are older (like I can count people thats older than me with my fingers (cause like its so rare!!) so yeah sorry if I seemed so surprise >.< still I think you mean snape can't keep them to himself cause it got taken away by a wild and adventures deer with a dog as a friend ;) SERIOUSLY? Oh wow psychology thats such a .... good major.. quite honestly a lot of people suggested me to go for that but I'm like "hell no I have enough problem of my own I'm not gonna help people with their problem!" so I pick my current major (guess what it is points if you get it right) Also *bows* I'm good at puns being an ENFP I'm a flirt too *winks* cause I may not be a Metamorphmagus but I can charm you well enough with my potions (wanted to say wand but I think we both heard enough of that >.<) wow literature? ...did you stalk my chars history page? Or at least some of my past rps(you can freely say yes a few people does... and its not even scary anymore... i think) Still no I'm taking law (surprise) I guess thats why I'm a bit "harsh" in claims cause I know how some would be plausible and how some things they do are a crime (like a satyr taking a kid from a parent like this is out right kidnapping.. and I'm here like wanting to just tell that person "dude this is kidnapping!!" but I know I cant cause they're like kids... so yeah >.< sorry for ranting) Still yeah I do enjoy writing but to make it a major isn't something I'm interested in cause I do enjoy a challenge and law gives me that (minus the essays...) plus if I give people advice people have to listen to me or face some jail time! so thats a plus *grins evilly* Waaaait you get a trophy doing puns? like seriously? I just did this for the the scores I could get in the "muggle art" umm uhhhhh *stares and look around* I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA GET HERE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! ... ok i got that out of my system >.< sorry but I just knew how most people would do that (particularly newbies (no offense)) not that I find it insulting cause I do enjoy these talks (until they get their goal) but before I give you my honest offer of an rp I'm gonna give you a disclaimer I'm not very active.. and I tend to 'shy' away from rps cause a lot of people tend to forget the rps they have with me.. some even forget the idea plans we have so I guess I'm sort of "tired" with rps cause its mentally draining (and for an enfp you know we tend to 'overthink' stuff like when i was younger I thought every time nobody replies to me they hate me ....still kinda do... but now I rationalize that with the idea of them being kidnap by aliens... much better) still if you want to rp with me I'm game So your like the NPC in the game called life? ....never thought i would say those words in a sentence before P.S: congartz you've gained my respect cause some people would just give me a few post then ask the question to rp (but to be fair you did the same yet when i ignored it you were very mature and continued on the chat which is a good thing in my eyes) Still sorry for the rant just wanted you to know what your getting yourself into.. also do you know/believe in MBTI?you can say no and I would still respect that cause we have rights in this world right? Hmm? Welll I'm fine with that as long as you would I.M me each time you've posted and I would do the same to you. Also dont say that to often (the part "you can rant to me" part) cause your a future psychologist! you need to know when to charge people! Oh what sort of games you play? yeah I'm that sort of person... the sort that would compliment people on the spot (like honestly I had this one time when a kid walked pass me and he smells so nice.. so I told him "hey you smell nice!" and he gave me the "whaat" look cause he wasn't wearing anything.. after a few minutes I found out it wasn't him but another teacher so I'm here like ..."opss...") so expect to get some compliments from me :P P.S: you still haven't answered my question about the mbti thing welll wellll that tends to happen cause usually the rps that happen most of the time are word bubble rps so it can be easily forgotten thats why i tend to like forums one cause only you and the other person can edit it and you can easily see who was the one to edit it last ummm *never had an x box just a ps2 and thats it* .... dont judge >.< better than my story.. had a crush on a guy for his smile and we just spoke like 5 minutes.. everyone I know was like "why the hell you like him!!" and I'm here like... he's just that.. and from someone who NEVER had a crush thats new oh thats just the Myers briggs thing its sorta big here so if you can try it? sooo so are we set up? forum rp? i dont have that too.. I mostly play phone games cause not much effort to get up so yeah >.< I dont get that LIKE HOW DO YOU LIKE EVERYONE!! I don't fall too easily so to hear someone doing that at a drop of a pen I'm like ... ok (dont know if I use the correct idiom here sorry I'm not a native english speaker >.<) if you want I have a link for you to try? but not forcing of course welll hold on before we start question platonic? relationship or a we'll see we'll try? ...funny I just bought a phone... gave it to my little sister as a present .. mainly cause my mom was in the back with a knife.... meanwhile I tend to just see them as friends (yes I'm the sort to friendzone people I thought we've established that after the drama story) oh then how about this one http://similarminds.com/classic_jung.html its similar ish sure? Sure? I dont mind I just wanted to know cause I want to plan which chars to use and not have conflict with other users so yeah >.< it was on sale and it was under 500 bucks >.< dont judge at least you have a boyfriend meanwhile I'm single migle here it wont?? hmmmm welll if this is a we'll see we'll try I guess I'm using Roger Mecer cause he's like the only char I can use >.< still you know how to make a forum right? meanwhile I'm here like calculating each time there's a sale... *been playing too much brain games* ....*keeps quiet* we both know what that means... hmmmmmmmmm maybe its the worlds way of telling you your not suppose to know your type?? kidding.. still whats your 16 personality results?? hmmm thats why I asked wanted to know if you knew how to start so let me start ok?? and I'll link it to you ... was wondering cause I wanted to know if I had to teach you or not... ehhhhh maybe most of the stuff you buy are stationary? ...*not gonna continue cause your not suppose to take advice from a person online* ok then are you an extrovert or an introvert? sensing or intuitive? feeling or thinking? welll oh wow you are patient so here you go http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/An_Rp_With_Two_Ravenclaws sorry for the lateness and shortness its just your a newb and I'm gonna try and be a good rper for you >.< umm *spends 50 bucks on stationary*... your free to go ....wellll maybe thats why your there?? ok so last one are you "perceiving" or "judging" umm just post I dont mind >>< ....its dropped to the middle of the earth .....so....friends forced you into this position huh? ...oh wow like me and blue (the one on chat) (y) sorry if I'm bad at rps btw time to go on a diet then :P ...........I dont know if this topic should continue on a public place >.< join us then we just had a rant about how bad it is being an enfp Hiiiii~ It's been a while since your last edit, would you like to be marked as inactive? Please notify me within a week (11/30) so that we could know if we should put your characters in archive or not. If ever you came back with your characters in archive, you can IM me or an admin so that we could retrieve them for you. That's all~ Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (12/8). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than 21 days, and you didn’t inform anyone of your inactivity, or put up a note, all your characters have been archived. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well. O.O DOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles and hugs close* WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!?????????????????????????? P.S. Ignore me on MIRP *Points to chat* There Chu Go ^.^ Inactive? You haven't edited in over a month. Will you be needing to become inactive? Please respond within the week so I know if I need to archive your characters or not. Thanks! 01:51, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Archive Due to inactivity, your character has been archived. If you ever need to unarchive it again, let me or the admin team know! 02:15, April 12, 2017 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! do you still have my number? okai then Well, I'm not on camp too often because of life reasons, but I'll try to be on more often. Otherwise, you can kik me, and that info is on my profile page. Hello So if you do not know already, there is a new way to show your in use and reserved models which is on Model Registration. It would be helpful if you could put your models on. Thanks Miss You If you ever read this, I miss you! I hope the past 3 years have been good to you~!